Jack's Random Adventure
by Kiwicatlover
Summary: This is DUMB. It is also an adventure. Read on! And PREPARE TO BE AMAZED WITH THE AMOUNT OF STUPIDITY! more chapters to come... plus, I AM NOT MAKING FUN OF NBC! I'M JUST BEING STUPID!
1. MY LOOFA!

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER!!

_Note, this contains slight LockxShock and retardedness (don't forget the randomness!)_

Jack-(wakes up and goes to take a shower) Yay! I'm naked in a plastic shower tub!

Jack-(realizes something missing) HEY! WHO TOOK MY LOOFA?!

Jack-(gets out, dries off, and gets dressed) I'm gonna go get Sally, my girlfriend, who is my girlfriend!\

**12345retardedness54321**

Jack-(walking down street)

Clown Dude-Hi Jack! I'm gonna crash into something!

Jack-That's nice!

Clown Dude-(crashes into a pole and blows up)

Jack- I heard a boom! I don't have ears!

Sally-(appears out of nowhere) Jack! My arm fell off!! Does this dress look good on me? I should wear underwear…

Jack- I hope it's pink! That's my favorite fruit! Oh! I need you to help me find my loofa! It has WiFi!!

Sally- Oh, dear!

Jack- Where's Dr. What's-his-face?

Sally- Oh, Jack, I can't go get him! Not after he's had all those laxatives…

Jack-DIAREA!

Sally-LOOFA!

Random Person-TOAST!

Sally-C'mon, Jack! (drags him down street)

**12345retardedness54321**

Jack-STOP DRAGGING ME SALLY! It makes me want to drink water!

Sally- But I know where your loofa is!

Jack-NO! IT'S _MY_ CHEESEBURGER!!

Sally- Oh, just relieve your constipation, already!

Jack-(continues to be dragged)

Sally-(runs down path through the graveyard)

Hanging Tree-(as Jack and Sally go by) Hello! I'm eating some pie! Do you want some?

Jack-I hope it involves a tea party! I'm stuffed!

Hanging Tree- Okay! I'll just share some toast with this loofa I found!

Sally- YOU HAVE JACK'S LOOFA!

Hanging Tree- Not anymore. I threw it in a book and ran it over to that treehouse. I like pie.

Jack- BUT IT'S GOT WIFI!!

Sally- I told you to go before we left!

Clouds- WE ARE COVERING UP THE SUN NOW. PLEASE COME AGAIN.

Sally- Oh no! We can't come back again! There are no openings!

Clouds- We like toast.

Jack- It's a bagel Sally!

Mayor-(appearing out of nowhere) I'M RUNNING! AND I'M ONLY AN ELECTED BAKER!

Jack- Hi Mommy!

Mayor- OH NO YOU DI'INT! I ain't yo mama!

Sally-(drags Jack out of graveyard and down to the treehouse)

Jack- Over the river and through the woods to the house in the tree we go!

_Okay… first chapter! Find out what happens when they get to the treehouse! IN CHAPTER 2!_


	2. oopsie! fake chapter!

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER!!

_Note, this contains slight LockxShock and retardedness (don't forget the randomness!)_

Jack-(wakes up and goes to take a shower) Yay! I'm naked in a plastic shower tub!

Jack-(realizes something missing) HEY! WHO TOOK MY LOOFA?!

Jack-(gets out, dries off, and gets dressed) I'm gonna go get Sally, my girlfriend, who is my girlfriend!\

**12345retardedness54321**

Jack-(walking down street)

Clown Dude-Hi Jack! I'm gonna crash into something!

Jack-That's nice!

Clown Dude-(crashes into a pole and blows up)

Jack- I heard a boom! I don't have ears!

Sally-(appears out of nowhere) Jack! My arm fell off!! Does this dress look good on me? I should wear underwear…

Jack- I hope it's pink! That's my favorite fruit! Oh! I need you to help me find my loofa! It has WiFi!!

Sally- Oh, dear!

Jack- Where's Dr. What's-his-face?

Sally- Oh, Jack, I can't go get him! Not after he's had all those laxatives…

Jack-DIAREA!

Sally-LOOFA!

Random Person-TOAST!

Sally-C'mon, Jack! (drags him down street)

**12345retardedness54321**

Jack-STOP DRAGGING ME SALLY! It makes me want to drink water!

Sally- But I know where your loofa is!

Jack-NO! IT'S _MY_ CHEESEBURGER!!

Sally- Oh, just relieve your constipation, already!

Jack-(continues to be dragged)

Sally-(runs down path through the graveyard)

Hanging Tree-(as Jack and Sally go by) Hello! I'm eating some pie! Do you want some?

Jack-I hope it involves a tea party! I'm stuffed!

Hanging Tree- Okay! I'll just share some toast with this loofa I found!

Sally- YOU HAVE JACK'S LOOFA!

Hanging Tree- Not anymore. I threw it in a book and ran it over to that treehouse. I like pie.

Jack- BUT IT'S GOT WIFI!!

Sally- I told you to go before we left!

Clouds- WE ARE COVERING UP THE SUN NOW. PLEASE COME AGAIN.

Sally- Oh no! We can't come back again! There are no openings!

Clouds- We like toast.

Jack- It's a bagel Sally!

Mayor-(appearing out of nowhere) I'M RUNNING! AND I'M ONLY AN ELECTED BAKER!

Jack- Hi Mommy!

Mayor- OH NO YOU DI'INT! I ain't yo mama!

Sally-(drags Jack out of graveyard and down to the treehouse)

Jack- Over the river and through the woods to the house in the tree we go!

_Okay… first chapter! Find out what happens when they get to the treehouse! IN CHAPTER 2!_


	3. Lock, Shock, and Barrel Madness!

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story  
Ever!!

_Note, this contains slight LockxShock and retardedness (don't forget the randomness!)_

Sally- PLEASE DO NOT SING! It's like a donut that got glazed in an oven washer!

Jack- Is it like cereal?

Sally-(runs over the bridge with Jack)

Jack-Oooooh! I can hear my loofa! It's calling to me!

Lock-(drops down in the cage elevator) No! It's doing the Cha-Cha! I'm gonna hug Shock NOW!

Sally- Yup, It's like cereal…

Shock-(hugs Lock) I am CONSTIPATED!

Barrel- Nu-uh! I AM!

Jack- MY LOOFA CANNOT WALTZ! YOU HAVE IT _AND _MY TWINKIE!

Sally- I like cake.

Lock, Shock, and Danny Elfman- NO WE DON'T!

Shock- We just found it! It was in a math book and a magical chicken pooped it out.

Danny Elfman- YEAH! And I wrote the song!

Barrel- My butt hurts.

Jack- So…you don't eat pie?

Sally- Mr. Hanging Tree does!

Lock- No! We sold it to a potato sack who likes wontons. AND I LIKE THE COLOR PINK!

Jack- That's my favorite fruit!

Lock, Shock, and Barrel (to Kidnap the Sandy Claws):

_All- __**Eat all the muffin pie!**_

_**Eat it all real good!**_

_**If you don't like fruit pie cake,**_

_**You can shoot the woods!**_

Jack- I LIKE MUFFINS!

Sally- AHHHH! DONUTS BEING GLAZED IN AN OVEN WASHER!!

Jack- Sally, I must leave you here with the Umpa Lumpa's. It's too cheesy for you down into the House of Wontons. If yams come to offer you nail scrubs, tell them to talk to the Easter Bunny.

Sally- Okey-donkers!

Jack-(begins to climb down the elevator rope to the House of Wontons)

Shock- Don't worry, Jack! We'll save some pie for your foot!

Jack-(continues to climb down rope to the mist below. Ooooooo!)

_Find out what happens to Jack in chapter 3!!_


	4. The House of Wontons, the final showdown

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER

The Most Random Nightmare Before Christmas Story EVER!!

_Note: this contains slight LockxShock and Randomness!!_

Jack- (climbing down elevator rope into House of Wontons) Oh, I hope there's a sofa in there! I'm parched!

Jack- (hops into the House of Wontons and looks around for a sofa)

Oogie- (appears out of nowhere) Hiya Jack! Lookin' for a coffee table?

Jack-Nope! All I want is a sofa…AND MY TWINKIE!

Sally- (calling down from the bridge) don't forget your loofa!

Jack-YEAH! What that freaky voice said!

Oogie- Don't get your hamburger tied in a pickle! I've got it in my refrigerator! The Oompa Loompas originally set it on fire, though…

Jack- NO!! MY WIFI!!

Oogie- (gasps) OMG! WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU _SAY _IT WAS MOLDY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Random voice- My mom tells my not to pick my foot.

Jack- Aaaaah! The clouds can sing!

Sally-DOUGHNUTS BEING GLAZED IN AN OVEN DICKIE!!

Jack-SHOES!

Oogie-MOON WALKER!

Lock- BARREL!!

Barrel-what?

Jack- (in action) Alright Oogie! It's time for you and your House of Wontons to taste… MUSHROOM POWER!!

Jack- (pulls out a piece of broccoli)

Oogie- NO! I'm lactose intolerant!

Shock- with spaghetti!

Sally- (runs around in a circle)

Jack-(sprints to Oogie's fridge and pulls out his loofa)

Jack-(hugging loofa) LOOFA! I have found my Cheesy Wifi holder at last!

Oogie- Oh, well! I'm going to Disney World!

Lock, Shock, and Barrel- (appearing out of nowhere) WE ARE GONNA COME WITH TOILETS!

Sally- (comes in front of Jack) Are you still constipated?

Jack-Nope! Never was!

Sally- --;

_LATER ON_………

Jack and Sally- (kissing on Spiral Hill)

Clouds- WE SHALL RAIN NOW!

It ends up everyone in Halloween Town gets electrocuted…

And Dr. What-His-Face discovers a toaster, changing the Town's way of life greatly, and everybody wanted eggs.

THE END 


End file.
